JimmyBo 100 Drabbles
by Dark-Dreymer
Summary: 100 Drabbles I'm writing for Jimmy/Bo using the fic100 table on LiveJournal. Ratings vary but go up to Teen/Mature
1. Beginnings

100 fic challenge for Jimmy and Bo. Each chapter title is the prompt given for the drabble.

* * *

Beginnings  
"I broke up with Brooke." Jimmy stated evenly, skipping a flat stone across the surface of the dark water.  
"Why?" Bo dropped his remaining stones off the edge of the pier and turned to look at his friend, "You've liked her for practically forever, right? That's what you told me."  
"True." Jimmy flicked another stone, but it hit at the wrong angle and sank right away, "After the whole 'werewolf' thing I had a chance for a new beginning. I could stop being a geek, date the girl I'd been crushing on… but."  
"But what?"  
"It wasn't quite how I imagined it." Jimmy turned to look at Bo; "You tried to kiss me once."  
"Uh, yeah. I did, didn't I?" Bo scratched the back of his head awkwardly, why was Jimmy bringing this up now?  
"Maybe we could go back to that moment, have a new beginning." The hope in Jimmy's tone was heavily noticeable.  
"You mean it?" Bo asked, fighting against the fast increase in his heart's rhythm.  
Jimmy place his hands on Bo's chin, a mirror of Bo's actions months prior. Their lips joined for the briefest of moments, before they closed properly and they started making out like the hormonal teenagers they were.


	2. Middles

Middles  
"Do you ever wish you'd picked Brooke instead of me?" Bo asked one lazy Sunday afternoon, while he laid his head in Jimmy's lap and they watched cheesy, poorly acted horror movies with lousy effects.  
"Not so much." Jimmy stated ruffling a hand through his boyfriend's hair, "Why?"  
"No reason. Just had a really weird dream where we had a threesome with Brooke."  
"Seriously." The laughter in Jimmy's tone evident, "Who was in the middle?"  
"You of course." Bo sat up to nudge Jimmy in the ribs before settling back down, "Pretty boy goes in the middle."  
"I think you're the pretty boy." Jimmy said poking Bo's chest, but secretly happy at the compliment.


	3. Ends

Ends  
"How do you ever get these things up?" Bo asked struggling to untie multiple knots in the fairy lights, it was his first holiday with Jimmy and yet so far all that had happened was a lot of bitching about the untidiness of the Christmas decorations.  
"Fairy lights, getting things up, the desire to make a dirty joke is so high right now." Ellie grinned into her second glass of wine of the night.  
"Let me do it." Brooke took the tangle of wire from Bo, "Jimmy's putting trimmings up in the dining room, why don't you go help." She suggested with a wink. Brooke had handled the Jerry Springer-ness of finding out about Bo and Jimmy's relationship much better than either had anticipated.  
Bo wolf-whistled as he entered the room to find Jimmy stood on a chair, stretching to reach the ceiling, thus exposing his lower stomach.  
"Oh, hey Bo." Jimmy pressed a thumbtack into the ceiling and stooped lower cautiously, the decoration stayed in place. Satisfied that the paper wasn't about to tumble to the ground Jimmy jumped down off the chair and turned to face his boyfriend, "Weren't you untangling the fairy lights?"  
"It got a little complicated, I thought I'd come help you."  
"Couldn't find the ends?" Jimmy grinned.  
"Oh shut up." Bo playfully slapped Jimmy on the shoulder.


	4. Insides

Insides  
Werewolves didn't particularly care about the insides of a human being because guts and muscle were just food to them. Jimmy, not technically a werewolf any longer, did care about the insides of humans, though only one specifically. Being inside Bo was an unbelievable feeling, and though Jimmy didn't have anything to compare it against other than his hand he was fairly certain it would be one of the best sexual feelings of his life.  
"Will you move?" Bo lifted his hips of the mattress impatiently.  
"Oh sorry." Jimmy snapped out of his thoughtful musing and resumed his slow thrusting pace. Bo quickly relaxed and returned to the gratified moaning.  
Definitely one of the best sexual feelings of his life, Jimmy concluded.


	5. Outsides

Outsides  
Someone once said true beauty is on the inside; whoever they were was probably a very ugly person. Bo, while very much appreciative of Jimmy's inner beauty, very much preferred masturbating to thoughts of his lover's outer beauty. His dark hair, scruffy and getting in the way a lot of the time, like when Jimmy was in the throes of orgasm, deep brown eyes glazed over with lust, blocked out by his sweaty hair blocking them. His lithe figure, toned but not overly defined, skin pale with the odd blemishing scar or mole. Screw inner beauty, Jimmy was fucking hot and that was enough for Bo.


	6. Hours

Hours  
Hours, two and a half of them. Jimmy had been waiting outside the cinema for two and a half hours; it had started raining half an hour ago. He'd called Brooke twice but each time it'd gone to voicemail; he'd left messages both times but still no reply.  
"Jimbo." A familiar voice and Jimmy turned to find Bo walking through the pelting rain, covered in a hoodie that was soaked through.  
"Hi Bo." Jimmy half-shouted over the lashings of the rain.  
"Who're you waiting for?"  
"Brooke."  
"What time is she getting here?"  
"Two and a half hours ago." Jimmy fought to keep the anger out of his tone.  
Bo whistled, "I don't think she's coming.'  
"I know." Jimmy sighed, "I thought maybe she was just running late, I just wanted a chance with her."  
"Well I'm not letting you have stood out here for two and half hours for no reason." Bo grabbed Jimmy's arm and pulled him into the cinema and headed up to the ticket desk.  
"Hello. Can I help you?" The woman behind the counter smiled an LA fake smile.  
"What movies are on today?" Bo asked while Jimmy shook the water out of his hair.  
The woman didn't react at all to Jimmy spraying water everywhere, she was probably used to ignoring pretty much everyone, "Full Moon, it's a werewolf movie."  
Jimmy and Bo exchanged a brief look, "What else?" Bo asked.

* * *

They ended up watching a mindless blood spurting, explosion filled action fest that was frankly awful and yet mildly entertaining all at once. Bo ate all the popcorn before the  
trailers were even finished and Jimmy spilt about half the cola all over the already sticky floor.

* * *

It was still raining when they left the theatre, so Bo dropped Jimmy off in his car. Stood on the porch with the rain still falling down outside Bo leant close to Jimmy just as he had on the night he came out; only this time Jimmy didn't stop him.


	7. Days

Days  
Counting the days, man that was pathetic. Bo crossed the date off on his calendar then hit his head against the wall it was hanging on. It was a school trip to the woods, and students were being paired up to share rooms in the cabins. Bo was with Jimmy, three whole days sharing a room with the guy he had a really massive crush on. Three days of immature late night conversations about anything and everything, telling ghost stories that carefully never included werewolves, and perhaps, just perhaps the possibility of something happening. After all, three days was a very long time.


	8. Weeks

Weeks  
Weeks, he'd been dating Jimmy for weeks but this was still only their third date. They were at a carnival with Ellie and some guy she was dating, but they'd lost them ages ago.  
Bo knocked a stack a bottles flying and won a stuffed wolf toy, which he gave to Jimmy; who smiled un-amusedly and ditched it in the nearest trashcan.  
"Having fun?" Bo yelled as they spun round in the Rotor.  
"Is this the time to be asking?" Jimmy yelled back.  
"Good a time as any." Bo replied, as the kids next to him spat into the rotating wind.  
"Yeah, I'm having fun." Jimmy shouted as the ride started tilting and his stomach heaved.


	9. Months

Months  
It had been months, but Jimmy still felt uneasy at the full moon; bad dreams plagued him and so he had no idea why he'd agreed to the sleepover at Bo's house.  
"You alright Jimbo?" Bo asked while Jimmy squirmed on the sofa-bed.  
"Not feeling so good." Jimmy replied, he really wasn't.  
"You don't have to worry, you know. It's over now." How could Bo see through him so easily? "Besides, if you do turn it could be really cool. You could bite me and  
we'd be werewolves riding through the mist…" Bo actually started singing the last part; to a theme that was probably plagiarized from some TV show.  
Jimmy grinned, "If we're werewolves we wouldn't need to ride on anything, we'd be able to run."  
Bo stopped, "Okay. Werewolves running through the mist." He sang the new lyrics, "Better?"  
"Still awful." Jimmy laughed and dodged out of the way when Bo threw a pillow at him, he forgot his anxieties completely.


	10. Years

Years  
Years. Christ almighty had it really been years since that night on the porch? Bo knew it had been, but it all seemed like some jumbled manic mess of a clumsy relationship that was often hanging on by its barest thread.

But here he was years down the line from his coming out, smiling across at Jimmy and reciting the words that would unite them for the rest of their lives, unless they got divorced; which was always a possibility given their habit of fighting over silly little things, but they always got back together in the end, resolved their issues. It was how they'd been together all these years. Years.


	11. Red

Red  
Red was a color that could mean a lot of things; passion, anger, the colour of blood.  
"Oh, shit." Bo's pained curse dragged Jimmy out his passionate bloodlust.  
"Oh not again. I'm sorry Bo." Jimmy fell back feeling awful, his werewolf impulses were so hard to control at times.  
"It's fine." Bo prodded the wound on his shoulder with a finger, wincing as he did so.  
"Don't." Jimmy batted the finger away and reached under the bed for the medical kit he kept there, "This is going to sting." He stated emphatically as he spread antiseptic on the wound before bandaging it.


	12. Orange

Orange  
A curse is something that never entirely goes away, so even though he no longer woke up naked in the garden, and didn't have to worry about shape-shifting Jimmy still retained the heightened senses of his lycanthropic experience, which at times was very useful.

He smelt it before anything else, smoke thick in the night air the unmistakable aroma of a fire. Not too far away smoke was rising to mingle with the velvet darkness of the night sky.

Reaching the top of the hill Jimmy could see the orange flicker of flame, it took him a moment to realize it was Bo's house, and another to start running. In through the kitchen door and a moment to pick up Bo's familiar scent, weak because of the overpowering scent of burning wood, but there.  
"Bo." It was more a cough than the loud yell Jimmy had wanted.  
"Jimbo." The sound came from the left; Jimmy ducked down and found Bo's hand.  
"This way." Half-pulling Bo up Jimmy retreated the way he had come and soon they were out in the back garden watching the fire brigade arrive just as the roof collapsed in.  
"I could've been in there." Bo realized, "You're my guardian angel Jim."  
"Guardian Wolf, not Angel." Jimmy corrected with a slight grin.


	13. Yellow

Yellow  
"It's yellow." Jimmy looked down at the shirt with mild distaste.  
"Yes Mr. Observant. Put it on." Bo stated slipping a yellow ribbon round his wrist.  
"Yellow isn't my color, it makes me look like I've got a really awful tan."  
"You have to wear something yellow or you can't get into the club. It's 'yellow night'." Bo explained.  
"So why do you get to wear the ribbon, and I'm stuck with the shirt."  
"Fine." Bo undid the shirt, making sure to trace his fingers gently down Jimmy's chest as he did so, "I'll wear the shirt, you have the ribbon."  
Jimmy tied the ribbon round his wrist, which was hard one-handed, and turned to look at Bo.  
"I look dumb, right?" Bo looked down at the shirt.  
"Yeah." Jimmy stated stepping over and putting a hand on each of Bo's shoulders, "You don't care if this shirt gets wrecked do you?"  
"Not too much."  
"Good." Jimmy ripped the short sleeves from the shirt, leaving Bo with a button up vest, "Better." Jimmy said running his hands up Bo's arms, gripping his biceps and leaning in for a kiss.


	14. Green

Green  
"Any reason why there are green stains all over this shirt?" Ellie leant into Jimmy's room holding up a white button-up shirt that did indeed have green stains on it.  
"…Uh." Jimmy struggled to think up a plausible lie.  
"Because they look a lot like grass stains." Ellie continued with fake consideration, "You and Bo were at the park earlier, any reason why you would be rolling around in the grass with him.  
"We were wrestling." Jimmy said after a few seconds rapid thought, it sounded weak even to his ears.  
"Is that what you're calling it nowadays?" Ellie questioned with a grin, leaving Jimmy with a furious blush.


	15. Blue

Blue  
"What are you doing?" Jimmy leaned into Bo's view.  
"Looking at the sky." Bo replied looking up from where he was lying on the floor with his hands behind his head.  
"Don't you have homework?" Jimmy asked settling down next to Bo.  
"Yeah, but I'll come to your house after school and do it." Bo gazed up at the expansive blue.  
"We never seem to get a lot of actual work done when you come over." Jimmy stated levelly.  
"Yeah we do, just not of the sort the teachers would appreciate." Bo turned his head to grin suggestively at his boyfriend. Jimmy rolled his eyes and went back to watching the blue.


	16. Purple

Purple  
"List 12 things that are purple." Jimmy read off the board, "Whoa, that sounds thrilling." He muttered dryly turning to face Bo.  
"Now aren't you glad we went to Social Studies instead of skiving off to go make out?" Bo muttered rhetorically opening his notebook to a blank page.  
"Blackcurrant." Jimmy wrote the word and came to an abrupt halt.  
"Blueberries." Bo suggested.  
"Why are we bothering?" Jimmy asked writing the word down.  
"Don't ask me. How about condoms, some of them are purple?"  
"I don't think we can count it…"  
"How about berry flavored condoms?"  
"Still not sure."  
"How about the head of your dick when you're hard?" Bo whispered wiggling his eyebrows.  
"I'm not writing that." Jimmy blushed.


	17. Brown

Brown  
Bo's eyes were so expressive during sex; Jimmy found he was often caught up in watching the brown darken to almost black as his lover filled with lust. Bo's hair was brown too, always thick with sweat and slapping gently against his forehead with the movements of their lovemaking.  
"Jimmy you're doing it again." Bo muttered, bringing Jimmy back to reality, "Try to stay with me this time." Bo grinned and placed a gentle biting kiss to Jimmy's collarbone.  
Some people say red is the color of love, but for Jimmy it would always be that rich chocolate brown gaze that Bo fixed him with at the point of climax.


	18. Black

Black  
"Black nail varnish?" Jimmy picked up the bottle and raised an eyebrow, fixing a gaze on Bo.  
"It's part of my costume." Bo snatched it back, "Glam Rock is coming back."  
"If you say so." Jimmy smiled.  
"Come on, you can't say this isn't attractive." Bo stepped back, spreading his arms to fully show off his outfit. Tight black jeans, a red (fake blood) stained white dress  
shirt with the sleeves torn off, black, scuffed, steel-toe-capped boots, black lipstick, red eye shadow and soon to be black nails.  
"It's…" Jimmy didn't know a word to use, but his wincing expression gave away his feelings.  
"Oh what do you know about fashion." Bo threw a pillow at his friend, "I mean you think Brooke is hot." He slumped down on his bed.  
"She is." Jimmy stated sitting beside his friend.  
"I guess." Bo shrugged.


	19. White

White  
Light is white, that's what science says. White is merely the color your eyes interpret when all the light shining onto an object is being reflected back into your eyes. An epiphany is a moment of realization, where everything falls into place and suddenly makes sense. If an epiphany had a visible color it would be white.

Jimmy's epiphany may have been white; his epiphany came when he bumped into Bo while on a date with Brooke. When he and Bo laughed at silly little things and Brooke merely forced a smile every now and then. It came when Brooke up and left and he didn't notice because his lips were on Bo's, he didn't see his epiphany with his eyes shut.


	20. Colorless

Colorless  
"This is such a stupid idea." Jimmy grinned lazily and downed another shot of colorless liquid.  
"How?" Bo slurred slightly as he refilled their shot glasses.  
"We're under… under… under-age." Jimmy stuttered.  
"So wh… wh…what?" Bo mimicked.  
"We could get in lots of trouble." That didn't stop Jimmy from swallowing the contents of the glass, with a small shudder as the heat burned into his throat.  
It was Jimmy's first experience with alcohol, his first kiss with a guy, his first sexual experience ever, and the first time he woke up in someone else's bed with a raging hangover. Not that he regretted a single moment of it.


	21. Friends

Friends  
"He's a jerk Jimmy." Brooke was arguing again, it confused Jimmy that she could be so insulting to Bo when it was because of him that the two of them had started dating in the first place.  
"He's not so bad." Jimmy defended his friend, hoping this wouldn't get out of control.  
"Not so bad? Jimmy he used to treat me like I was his property, and he acted like you were his punching bag."  
"He never actually hit me?"  
"Oh, let's give him the Nobel Peace Prize then." Brooke screeched with sarcasm.  
"Who cares what he was like, the thing that matters is he isn't like it any more. He's my friend Brooke."  
"Friend?" Brooke actually snorted, "I've seen how he looks at you, I think he wants to be more than friends."  
Jimmy watched the look on his girlfriend's face with something close to horror, "Well maybe I don't want to be friends with you anymore." Jimmy stated simply, standing up and leaving her where she was sat.


	22. Enemies

Enemies  
Nerds and Jocks; they were enemies. It was an unwritten law that transcended all cultures, social classes and unified all schools worldwide (Well that and bad cafeteria food). So by all rights Jimmy and Bo should be enemies; and at first they were. But Bo reached out to Jimmy in a time of need, and so what if that was because he was full of werewolf pheromones, the point still stood that Bo had crossed the divide and Jimmy had to respect that gamble and help Bo in any way he could.  
"Thanks." It was the first word that crossed Bo's kiss-flushed lips in the awkward moment after their kiss; Jimmy was going to reply with his own ineloquent statement but before he could Zipper barged into the front door with teeth ten-times too big.  
"Fuck." Bo stumbled back and hastily grabbed for his car keys, both boys tumbling into the vehicle and fleeing the street as fast as possible.  
By all rights they should be enemies, but for the time being at least it looked like they'd be allies.


	23. Lovers

Lovers  
Lovers? They'd certainly had sex, but did that make them lovers? Bo knew he'd never felt this way about anyone else before; but was what he was feeling love, and did Jimmy feel the same way? Was there such as thing as likers, Bo certainly liked Jimmy a whole lot.  
"What're you thinking?" Jimmy asked, he was still breathing pretty heavily and stroked a ticklish pattern along Bo's arm.  
"I think... I think I love you." Bo admitted embarrassedly.  
"Oh." Jimmy replied, after a moment leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend, "I think I love you too." Bo smiled shakily at the reply, a happiness so strong he felt like crying building up inside him.


	24. Family

Family  
Bo had the perfect little family. A dad who got home from his 9 to 5 job tired but happy to see his family. A mom who cooked way too much food and insisted everyone have more than they actually needed. Two younger sisters who wanted Jimmy to play with their dolls or let them style his hair. Last but not least a baby brother who wailed and screamed and hiccuped and squealed and laughed, somehow all at once. Looking around the dining table Jimmy couldn't help but feel a certain amount of envy, but then Bo squeezed his hand under the table and gave him a reassuring smile and everything was better.


	25. Strangers

Strangers  
Jimmy had no idea who the men were, perfect strangers, all he cared about was that they were trying to hurt Bo; _his_ Bo!  
"Hey." His tone was fierce, and for a moment the guys seemed afraid; one look at his less than impressive frame caused them both to sneer smugly however.  
"What do _you_ want?"  
"Leave him." Jimmy demanded, indicating Bo.  
"No, Jimmy just run." Bo called up from where he was curled on the floor.  
"Yeah. Run along _Jimmy_." The guy stretched out Jimmy's name, making it seem babyish, "Run along before we..." He got no further, Jimmy had knocked him out cold in one punch, rebounding from his move to elbow the other in the gut. As the second man lay winded on the floor Jimmy helped his boyfriend up and wiped the blood from his face.  
"Jimmy." Bo clung tightly to his lover as Jimmy began to navigate them out of the alleyway.


	26. Teammates

Natural Talent  
Jimmy joined the wrestling team. It sounded remarkably simple when it was said, but the stir it caused made it seem otherwise. A 'nerd' was joining a sports team? How could that happen? Was reality poised to unfold in the gym any moment?  
In all honesty Jimmy found it funny; sure he was the bookish type but his brief bout of lycanthropy had brought out a natural talent for rolling around on the mats with another guy, and he was most definitely not going to read any deeper into that than he needed to. After all he and Bo were teammates now and as far as the student body were concerned that was all they'd ever be.


	27. Parents

Photograph  
"Are these your parents?" Bo lifted the photograph frame to get a closer look at the smiling couple, a young girl and boy stood to either side; the girl scowling and the boy's smile showing a missing tooth.  
"Yeah." Jimmy answered taking the frame from his friend and setting it back down on the table.  
"She's really pretty." Bo said looking at the smiling form of Jimmy's mother, "Just like you."  
Jimmy blushed and turned away, not responding to the compliment, "You okay?" Bo's hand found it's way to Jimmy's shoulder, a soft squeeze showing reassurance.  
"I just miss them sometimes." Jimmy answered after a moment of silence. Bo didn't know what to say, so settled for wrapping his arms round Jimmy and holding him close.


	28. Children

Pranks  
"Wait for it. Wait for it."  
"Ah, what the...?"  
A dripping wet Ellie stormed into the front room to find Jimmy and Bo both holding their sides, in fits on laughter.  
"You guys wouldn't happen to know anything about a bucket of water perched above my bedroom door would you?" She demanded, the offending bucket clutched in a tight grip.  
"You... You..." Jimmy choked out before giving way to further laughter.  
"You two are such children." Ellie stated, spinning on the spot and leaving the room.  
"You know what we need?" Bo asked when the laughter had subsided.  
"No, what?"  
"Mud in a bucket." Bo stated seriously, further giggling followed.


	29. Birth

Like A Phoenix  
Sometimes Jimmy liked to compare his experience as a werewolf to the legend of the phoenix. Sure there had been a lot of violence and death but in the end he'd risen from the ashes better for it. A new man. Born again.  
Then Bo would usually point out that sounded a little to 'cult-y' and give him a friendly punch telling him to knock it off. Occasionally Jimmy would push further, pointing out how much better his life was now, but usually he'd just give Bo a friendly punch in return and the subject would be dropped.  
Then one time it was a kiss instead of a friendly punch, and the phoenix metaphor apparently applied to having kissed Bo too.


	30. Death

Til It's Gone  
'You don't know what you've got 'til it's gone'. That's what people always said. Jimmy had always thought that was stupid. He'd lost his parents, but he'd loved them just as much before they'd died as he did when they were gone. Except now it was Bo. Bo dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do. The other boy's lips were coated with crimson and all he managed was a throaty gurgle when he tried to speak. What had Jimmy been doing wasting all his time with Brooke? He wanted to tell Bo that, but there was no telling how long he'd stay alive so Jimmy decided to express it in the only way he could. The tang of blood tainted the kiss but the weak whimper Bo gave spurred Jimmy on; closing his eyes against the tears he tried to show his dying friend how much he really cared.  
"Um," A blond girl turned away from the stage to whisper to her friend, "Are Romeo and Mercutio supposed to be gay?"  
Her friend didn't even turn away, just hissed out of the corner of her mouth, "Shut up, it's hot!"


	31. Sunrise

Persuasion  
"Why?"  
"Seeing the sunrise is romantic?"  
"Why?"  
"It just is. Now come on get up."  
"Staying in bed and snuggling is romantic."  
"Yes, but we do that a lot. All I'm asking for is one sunrise."  
"They tend to happen a lot too."  
"I meant one sunrise with you."  
"Are you going to let this drop?"  
"Maybe."  
"Are you doing that pouty thing with your lower lip?"  
"Maybe."  
"You are."  
"Yep I am, now give in before I use the puppy eyes as well."  
"Fine, but you owe me for this."  
"I'm sure I'll find a way to repay you."


	32. Sunset

When The Sun Goes Down  
Jimmy Myers wasn't a werewolf anymore. He no longer attracted people to him with an irresistible sexual lure. (Well okay, some days. If he was wearing the right outfit). He didn't fight, bite, scratch, claw or pick guys up and throw them (He did however still make funny remarks at perfectly timed moments). However Bo had learned all of these things were only true during the day. At night it was a whole different ball game. When the sun had set he would scratch and bite and sometimes throw Bo down. Once he'd even howled. Of course, Jimmy wasn't a werewolf. He was however, a fantastic lay.


	33. Too Much

Drunk  
"Jimmy, I think you've had too much." Bo watched his friend with concern.  
"Too much what?" Jimmy asked with a wide grin.  
"To drink," Bo clarified.  
"Oh." Jimmy frowned at his empty glass before pressing it to his lips and trying to drink its non-existent content.  
"Okay, that's it. I'm taking you home." Bo took the empty glass away from his drunken friend and put it down on an end table. No-one seemed to notice as he dragged the other boy outside, "Breathe deep Jim," Bo instructed, inhaling deeply as a demonstration. Jimmy mimicked before bursting into giggles and slumping to the ground, his fingers curling into the lawn.  
"Hey Bo, you've gotta try this," Jimmy enthused in between overly exaggerated breaths and bursts of laughter.  
"Ellie's gonna kill me," Bo mumbled as he watched Jimmy's drunken antics. He hadn't expected Jimmy's enthusiasm at attending a proper party for the first time to exhibit itself in the form of him gulping down ridiculous quantities of alcohol. Abandoning his plan to sober Jimmy up before taking him home in favor of getting him home without injury Bo pulled Jimmy up and manhandled him into the passenger seat, belting him in securely.  
"It's so soft." Jimmy was rubbing his cheek against the back of the seat by the time Bo had gotten in.  
"Just tell me if you need to vomit, okay." Though perhaps he would deserve the stains for not having kept a closer eye on Jimmy.  
"'kay," Jimmy mumbled sleepily in reply. He didn't speak again until they'd stopped at a red light, "Hey Bo, guess what?"  
"What?" Bo turned to look at his friend in time to witness the lunge but not in time to do anything about it. Then Jimmy's lips were on his, or actually slightly over them. It wasn't at all how Bo had wanted their first kiss to go and the burning traces of alcohol he picked up when Jimmy deepened the kiss reminded him Jimmy was only doing this because he was drunk.  
"Love you," Jimmy mumbled when he'd pulled away.  
Bo turned to look ahead again and saw the light had turned green, he pulled the handbrake and set off again. Inside his chest a sharp pain had taken up root, he flicked his gaze over to his inebriated friend for a moment and saw he was again sinking down into the seat looking sleepy. Figuring there was no way Jimmy would remember this in the morning Bo mumbled a sincere reply and felt the sharp pain blossom.


	34. Not Enough

Sober  
"Have I done something wrong?" Jimmy asked, his tone and gaze were both icy.  
The honest answer was yes. He'd hurt Bo. The pain had grown, now it was a fully grown oak tree that existed inside his chest and every time he had to see Jimmy and Brooke doing their perfect little couple thing it was like a summer rain nurturing the pain-tree. But it had been two weeks since the pain-tree had been planted and in that time Bo had found a way to handle it. He'd built his own little tree house so that whenever he had to think about Jimmy he could sit in the tree house at the top of the pain-tree and hate his stupid guts. He was on the tree house balcony now, looking down at Jimmy and preparing to throw rocks.  
"You don't remember?" The question was mostly rhetorical, Bo had know at the time Jimmy wouldn't remember. He'd been far too drunk for recollection.  
"No, sorry. So what did I do?" Jimmy didn't sound curious, not as if he genuinely wondered what had upset Bo. It was more like he just wanted to know so he could fix it and move on.  
"It doesn't matter." Just because that's what Jimmy wanted didn't mean Bo had to go along with it.  
"Well you've changed into Captain Asshole because of it, so clearly it does matter." Jimmy didn't normally shout, even now he wasn't actually shouting but it was certainly a lot louder than Bo ever recalled him being.  
"You fucking _kissed_ me all right," Bo hissed through clenched teeth.  
"Oh," Jimmy looked dumbfounded, "Oh God... Bo, I..."  
"Don't apologize. Saying you're sorry isn't enough."  
"But..." Bo wasn't prepared to listen any further, he turned his back and was surprised when Jimmy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Just like before he was in time to witness the lunge but not to stop it. Jimmy's lips were on his again. The pain-tree exploded into life, growing out of control; branches writhing and twisting, leaves shaking furiously. The 'I hate Jimmy' tree house perched at the top grew too; turrets and towers, staircases and a library full of books that all said 'I Hate Jimmy Fucking Myers' on every page.  
Bo pushed Jimmy away with all his strength, "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"  
"I..."  
"An apology isn't enough, so you think you can just kiss and make up?" Bo threw the punch before he could even reconsider. Time seemed to slow and all he was aware of was his own labored breathing, the blood on Jimmy's lower lip and the wounded look on his eyes.  
"I shouldn't have kissed you," Jimmy's voice sounded frail, wobbly as if he were on the edge of tears; "I was drunk, it was stupid. I've wanted to talk to you for months about it but I didn't know how. I like you Bo, I kept meaning to tell you but I was frightened about what it meant." As Jimmy spoke the pain-tree began to wither as shame-vines crept in and choked the life out of it, "Then I got drunk at the party and I guess I must've acted without thinking about it. Sorry if you took it the wrong way but Bo I really did want to kiss you." The shame-vines wrapped around pens and dutifully started editing the books in the tree house library so they now read 'Bo Is A Stupid Dickhead'.  
"Jimmy..." Bo held a hand out and pulled him up, "Would an apology be enough?"  
"It'd be a start."  
"I'm sorry." The words were just as heartfelt as Bo's admission of love had been when Jimmy was slumped in the passenger seat beside him. Maybe Jimmy heard that in his tone because the next moment Jimmy's lips were pressed to his own again. This time they were slick with congealing blood, but the force of their previous two collisions was gone. This is how Bo had wanted their first kiss to go and now that he had it he was going to try his hardest to make sure he didn't mess it up again.


	35. Sixth Sense

Liar  
"I saw the ending coming."  
"You liar. No-one sees the ending coming, it's such a great twist."  
"Bruce Willis gets shot at the beginning of the film. Bruce Willis meets kid who sees ghosts. Logical conclusion Bruce Willis is a ghost."  
"Liar!"  
"Ouch. Hey, why did you hit me?"  
"Punishment. Liars get punished."  
"Oh, then you need to hit me again."  
"Why?"  
"When I said that shirt looked good on you. Complete lie."  
"Oh that is the last straw."  
"No. No, no, no; please. Okay, okay. I give. Stop the tickling please."  
"Say this shirt looks great on me."  
"The shirt looks... oh, no c'mon stop.... great."  
"Say I'm the greatest."  
"You're the... no, no, not my feet. The greatest, you're the greatest; stop it!"  
"Good. Now kiss me."  
"You're a pain."  
"... and you're a liar but I love you anyway."


End file.
